Gone
by booklover1381
Summary: Percy sacrificed himself to defeat Gaea.He died saving the whole world.12 years later,Annabeth still hasn't gotten over the fact that Percy is gone...One day Annabeth meets a 12 year old boy,with sea green eyes and black hair,at the school she's teaching at...and she believes that this boy is Percy's reincarnation..But is Annabeth right? Read and find out!(Image Belongs to Burdge)
1. Chapter 1

**Annabeth's Perspective**

It's been 12 years. 12 years since the seven defeated Gaea. 12 years without another quest to worry about.

And 12 years since Percy's death.

I still can't believe that he's gone… I never thought that he would be gone. I had promised myself that I would keep him safe, but I ended up breaking that promise… He died saving us all. He died saving the world. He died as a hero.

I quit working up at Olympus after Percy's death… I just couldn't handle it anymore. I started working at a middle school after his death. It kind of reminds me of us when we were younger. Of when we first met. Of when he was alive…

I shake my head. I can't think about all this right now. Today was the last day of school, and I just had to fake one more smile. I take a deep breath and start to head back to my class.

The school I was teaching at, was a mix of boys and girls, which I was okay with. I would always try my best to see if I could spot any demigods. I hadn't seen any demigods this year, not in my class anyway. I was right about to open the door to my class when I hear shouts from my left. Boys, shouting.

"All right!" I said "What are you guys shouting about?" I walk towards where the shouts had come from. Three boys are standing right in front of me. I know 2 of them. They're both in my class. They both had black hair and very dark brown eyes. But then I look at the third kid…

No, no, no! It can't be him. That would be impossible! Well, not really… but he wouldn't…

I take a deep breath, and look at the boy again. The one with the jet black hair and the sea green eyes that I would never forget.

**Hope you guys enjoyed it! I will be posting more chapters soon! Don't forget to review! 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Annabeth's Perspective**

The boy with the brown eyes, spoke first. "Ms. Chase, we were just giving the newbie here a tour of the school," he said innocently. " That's all!" I snorted.

"Yeah," I sighed. "I'm sure that's all that was happening. Okay, you too get going! Your classes will start soon!" They both nodded and left me and the green eyed boy alone. I gave him a small smile.

"So," I said. "Your new here? Are you going to attend this school next year?" The boy nodded.

"That's the plan," he whispered.

"So, what's your name?" I asked.

"Peter," the boy answered. "Peter Johnson." My heart stopped beating for a few seconds and I had to lean on the wall to keep myself from falling. That was the nickname Mr. D had given Percy…

"Are you alright?" Peter asked me. I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I answered. I looked back at Peter. He was now smiling. He had that troublemaker's smile…just like the one Percy had. I could also tell that he was a demigod. I didn't need to be a satyr to be able to tell. And by the looks of it, he was a child of Poseidon.

I cleared my throat. "So, Peter," I said. "Where are your parents?" The smile on his face disappeared instantly.

"I..I'm an orphan," he whispered. "My parents died in a car crash when I was 2, or at least that's what I've been told." I put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm really sorry," I mumbled. He gave me a sad smile.

"It's okay," he sighed. "So, yeah. This will be the school I will be attending next year. If I don't get adopted that is, which is likely. I'm known for making a lot of trouble. Like a lot." I nodded. Okay, I was sure of it now. This kid was definitely a demigod.

"So Peter," I said. "Would you like to stay in my class for the rest of the day? You're 12, right?" He nodded.

"Yeah, I'm 12," he answered. "But what subject do you teach?" I smiled.

"Greek Mythology." His eyes shone like that was the best thing he had heard all day.

"That's my favourite subject!" He mumbled. I smiled.

"Then, I'm sure you wouldn't mind staying in my class," I said to him. "Now let's get going. The bell will ring soon."

Peter turned out to be really good at Greek Mythology, which wasn't surprising. He knew the answers to my every question. After the bell for the end of the day rang, everybody started running out of the classrooms. I'm sure that Percy had done the same thing when he was their age... I hadn't noticed that I wasn't the only person in the room. Peter still hadn't left.

"Is everything all right?" I asked Peter. He nodded.

"Yeah," he answered. "They told me that they would pick me up here." I nodded. Right on cue, a middle aged woman with an extra long nose, walked into the room. I frowned. There was something…weird about her.

"Peter Johnson," she said. "Come along boy, I'll be taking you home."

Peter frowned. "But-"

"I said come along," the lady interrupted. Yep, this lady was definitely a monster and there was no way I was going to let Peter go anywhere with her. I stepped in front of him.

"Um no," I said confidently. "He won't be going anywhere with you." The lady looked me up and down and laughed. A laugh that could only belong to an Empousa.

"Annabeth Chase," she said calmly. "Oh, where's your boyfriend? The great Perseus Jackson? Oh, that's right, he's dead. The famous Percy Jackson is dead, but don't worry. You'll be able to join him very soon, that is if he's still down in Elysium."

**Special thanks to **_**SevenPlaysSoftball**_** for writing me a review! THANK YOU SO MUCH! More chapters coming soon! 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Annabeth's Perspective**

Anger boiled inside of me. I grabbed my new blade that I would always hide in my jean's waistband, and charged the Empousa.

The Empousa was stronger than I expected. _Way stronger_. It was either because of how little practice I had these days, or because the Empousa had had extra practice. The Empousa had a sword in its hand. Where it got it, I had no idea but I wasn't that curious to find out either. I slashed at her again but she dodged my move. I seriously should start to practice more. My fighting skills have decreased, a lot.

I shook my head. I seriously needed to focus. I needed to find a way to defeat this monster.

_Think Annabeth, _I told myself. _Think._

The Empousa was right in front of me and was bringing its sword down towards me. Right then, I came up with an idea. An idea that I couldn't have came up with if it wasn't for the practice fight I once had with Percy…

~_Flashback~_

"_Alright Wise girl, you ready?" Percy asked me. I smiled confidently._

"_I think I should be the one asking you that question Seaweed brain," I answered. "Are you ready to have your butt kicked?" Percy smirked at me._

"_I was born ready," he answered and charged at me with Riptide. I dodged his move. Ever since he took that bath in the River Styx, he had gotten stronger and faster. It was kind of harde for me to beat him now. I slashed at him with my blade, but he easily dodged. We kept on going and going. I was getting more tired by every second, but Percy looked fine. I quickly came up with a plan to beat him. I swiped at his legs which made him trip and fall on to the ground. I smiled and was about to bring my blade down to Percy's throat, but the next thing I knew I was tackled to the ground from behind me. I yelled as I fell down. When I turned around, Percy was on top of me with Riptide against my throat. _

"_Well, Wise girl," he panted. "I think I won this round."_

"_But..how?" I muttered. "You were really fast at coming up with that move!" He shrugged. _

"_Yeah," he answered. "I guess some of your smartness has rubbed off on me." I rolled my eyes which made him smile._

"_So," Percy said. "I think I deserve a prize." I raised my eyebrows._

"_And what would you like as your prize?" I asked. Percy smiled down at me._

"_A kiss would be nice," he said. I had to try hard not to smile._

"_Seaweed brain," I muttered as I leaned in to kiss him._

_~End Of Flashback~_

I quickly rolled behind the Empousa and tackled her to the ground. You could tell by her yell that she wasn't expecting this. After I tackled her to the ground I brought my knife down and cut her throat. She screamed in a really loud voice which almost made my ears bleed. I stood up and wiped my hands on my jeans. I looked at Peter. He was horrified. His eyes were filled with terror. He looked at me and swallowed.

"You..killed-"

"She was a monster," I interrupted him. "Now come on, I'm taking you to camp." He looked at me, confused.

"Where are you taking me?" His voice shook. I walked towards him.

"Look," I said calmly. "I can't explain everything right now, but I promise once we get to camp I'll explain everything." He shook his head.

"But.. I'm supposed to wait for my ride," he muttered. I shook my head.

"Don't worry, the Mist will take care of that," I offered him my hand. "You can trust me, okay?" He nodded slowly and took my hand. Together we ran towards my car, heading for Camp Half-Blood.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I will be updating very soon!**


End file.
